


Neck Pains, Neck Kisses (Tommy Conlon x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Tommy surprises you after a hard day's work, yet a neck pain puts you at unease. Tommy wonders if he can do something about that.





	Neck Pains, Neck Kisses (Tommy Conlon x Reader)

The trouble with computers was the physical side effects that came with the use.For example, you were no stranger to the shoulder and neck pains resulting from bad posture.   
You sighed in frustration as you remembered that, trying to sit upright fix your posture but the damage was already done.   
“It’s gonna be a long day” you muttered to yourself as you heard the sound of keys frantically being pressed on the keyboard.   
——–  
You got home, dying for a relaxing bath, and you did. You came out refreshed in your short nightdress, all ready to get comfy on the sofa to watch some tv.   
The phone vibrated,making you jump. 

It was Tommy, you smiled. 

“Hey you!” you sank in your couch longing to hear his voice.   
“Hehe Hey! you at home?”   
“Yeah, just came back an hour ago…whatsup?” as your curiosity grew you heard the doorbell ring.You jumped out of the couch to get the door, wishing you were right.   
And there he was, Tommy Conlon standing outside your door with a gentle smile on his face. 

“Come on in” you returned the smile holding out the hand he extended, pulling him inside. 

“What’s that smell?” Tommy sniffed out loud.  "…a mix of vanilla and something…“   
"Probably my shower gel” you replied, sniffing your own wrist to confirm. But Tommy chose an unorthodox method instead, by reaching out to sniff your neck, which caught you by surprise.   
Taking a deep breath, “Hmm..yeah. Definitely the shower gel” his voice grew soft, and you felt his warm breath against your skin.   
You thought he’d move back, but he chose to linger there , taking in deep breaths, eventually deciding to plant his pillow lips on your neck, giving soft kisses up your jawline and down your collarbone.   
Eyes half closed, you felt so relaxed, your knees started to weaken.   
“Umm…do you wanna watch TV or something?” you held his face, unwilling stopping him. He nodded,taking off his hoodie, still seemingly entranced by your scent.

————–

You adjusted yourself to the edge of the couch and continuously pressed the remote with determination. Channel surfing sometimes can be fun, but sometimes frustrating cause you cant find anything good to watch. Suddenly, there it was, you felt that shoulder pain come back. Tommy watched you stretch your neck from side to side with a sigh.He moved closer to sit behind you.   
“Do you mind if i?” he asked, brushing your hair to a side, slowly placing his hands on your shoulders. You nodded with a smile.    
  
Tommy sure knew how to give a good massage when needed. And he spared no inch of your shoulders as he carefully massaged them along with your neck.You felt your muscles loosen up. You felt so relaxed, you accidentally hummed in pleasure.  
“This feels really nice, Thank you so much Tommy” you whispered.   
He chuckled softly, “You seem to be in a good mood, arent you?” His hand holding you by the hips, inching closer to you.   
“Hehe…I am, cause of you” you giggled.   
Those giggles stopped halfway when you felt Tommy’s hand wrap around your waist. With his chin resting on your shoulder,he searched for that intoxicating scent from before. And you were surprised to find your eyes fluttering out of control when Tommy’s kisses filled almost every inch of your neck.It was as if he found your weak spot, and now he was teasing the hell out of you.   
“Tommy!” you cried,frustrated. Funny how lovers can be telepathic, for when you turned your head, Tommy attacked your lips with his rather hungry ones.   
The only sounds that can be heard other than the television were the sounds of hungry kisses.   
As you twisted your body to face him properly ,Tommy lifted and laid you down flat on the couch. There he was, on top of you, kissing you deeply, tongues intertwined.   
“Fuck me” you panted, eyes filled with hunger. 

Without hesitation, he got up from the couch, taking off his white tank top, watching you watch him in all his glory. You sat up to pull off the nightdress over your head while he continued to strip down.  It’s been a while since you both made love. With Tommy busy with training and you with work, time was scarce. 

And tonight, You both seemed to admit how hungry you were for each other.

As Tommy crawled back into the sofa, you waited for him, with your legs closed in, just to tease. Pulling you down from your feet, he spread your legs open, conveniently getting them wrapped around his hips. You gasped as Tommy’s lips latched on to your neck once more, kissing it and biting your skin gently, while his hands roamed all over your body, not knowing where to stop.   
“Tommy…” you breathed, feeling his erection against your thigh.Bringing his face to yours , you sat up “…I want you”   
Both on your knees, you kissed him deeply, devouring his luscious lips. Further proceeding to kiss down his jawline, his collarbone, his chest and abdomen, you bent even further down, gently taking hold of his erection, stroking it gently.You felt Tommy run his hand through your loose hair, his grip tightening when you brought it to your lips, taking your time to bring it in and out of your mouth. “Fuck Y/N!” Tommy cried out through gritted teeth, which made your insides get wetter. Before you could savor more, he pulled you up by your shoulders, holding on to your lips once again, pushing you down back on the couch. You moaned into the kiss as Tommy inserted himself with much ease. Bodies moved together in-sync as you both found a steady rhythm. Breaking off the kiss breathlessly , Tommy wiped the hair off your face, locking your eyes in his thereafter. 

Whenever Tommy’s eyes met yours, you always felt special. But when Tommy Conlon eyes met yours when making love , when he was inside of you, you became the only one that mattered in all of existence. Intense emotions bubbling inside, you wanted to say something to him. But before you did, Tommy’s lips settled at the crook of your neck, moving down to your breasts, savoring you. Hand gripping on his traps, your back arched, body heating up to the point you might burst into flames.   
———

Catching your breath, the two of you laid back on the couch. With his arms wrapped around you, Tommy held you tight, with your head resting on his chest. Out of the blue, your fingers traced over the tattoo on his torso.  
Kissing it tenderly, you licked the sweat off of it, making Tommy groan.   
It felt expected when he held your chin and completed it with a long gentle kiss.   
  
“Stay the night, don’t go” you whispered. Tommy kissed you again in agreement. Suddenly, you felt his hand squeeze your shoulder. “Does it still hurt?” He asked with concern, massaging your neck once more. You laughed out loud, burying your face in his chest “Tommy, you’re  too sweet” in a muffled tone.   
“Only for you” he replied, kissing your head.


End file.
